transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze of Glory
Wednesday, April 18, 2012, 5:05 PM Valles Marineris The magnificent Valles Marineris valley system is comprised of a multitude of valleys and canyons stretching 3,000 miles, from the Tharsis Planitia at the western end of the canyon system to the Elysium Planitia at the east end. The region is filled with extinct volcanos and other peculiar geological findings. The atmosphere is almost 80 percent carbon dioxide here, rising to well over 95% further east and making it hazardous for those who need to breath oxygen. Secret Underground Autobot Base This quick-and-dirty Autobot base rests at the bottom of one of the many canyons in the Valles Marineris valley range. The base is essentially a bunch of big holes in the ground, with tunnels leading from one big underground hole to other big underground holes. There's rudimentary walls, floors, and equipment in each of the 'rooms', as well as a high tech trap door to the surface with holo-camo to disguise the base from patrolling Seekers. The base includes a small launch hangar, a small radar dish, a barrack, stores, a missile silo, and alien containment. *cough*. Despite the holographically hidden missile silos, the primary defence of the base is stealth. Amber MacKenzie has a harsh, merciless mindset sometimes. As she wanders through the soon-to-be-abandoned base, she stares thoughtfully at the "rooms" and sees instead... potential destruction of Decepticons. If each hole were sealed separately instead of interconnected underground, they would make grand booby traps. She's already heard complaints of that darned red Martian dust clogging up filters... Wouldn't that be even greater an issue for Decepticons with their flight engines? She frowns, eyes narrowing in consideration. "Fill all these holes with dust, but leave the holograms up to disguise the entrances," she murmurs to herself. "Any Decepticon who walks in this area will fall through the hologram, and he isn't going to get a lot of thrust if his intakes are complete clogged with dust. Then set off the explosives..." Mosaic hears the human speaking as she steps into the valley and immediately flattens herself as much as she can against a rock, attempting to disappear into the shadows. Hardhead continues to patrol outside of the secret base, his arms crossed across his chest and he seems lost in thought. He then sends at tight beam to Amber. "I see some of your traps have worked. Congratulations." Hubcap coughs as he clears his throat and stumbles towards the base, trying to put memories of Olympus Mons behind him. The little yellow-and-black 'Bot might go entirely unnoticed as he shambles home. Sadly he has awesome audio receptors. There are traps here? Oh my me. Mosaic whispers as Hubcap walks by her, but stays as hidden as possible. "Traps? What is the human trying to catch?" Hardhead tilts his head as Hubcap walks by. He shakes his head, remembering that last time he saw him he was in a pit. He tight beams to Hubcap. "Glad you survived." Amber MacKenzie is currently underground and out of sight, plotting and planning. "Thanks, Hardhead, but he got away." She climbs up a ladder and appears mysteriously from the ground itself. "There are the same sort of traps left, but they probably know about them by now. I'm thinking about an addendum to the blaze of glory we're planning." Mosaic's optics flash at Amber's mention of 'blaze of glory.' She looks to each of the others present to gauge their reactions. She moves, but only slightly. Hubcap freezes. Did someone just speak to him, or is this a residual effect of too many rocks to the head? Nono, there's a person over there. Ack, and over there too! Beaming into his brain! He falls back upon his primary weapon: words! "Uhhh... Decepticons? I think." Mosaic's rumbles a bit, not convinced. "You think? Has she caught any of them...or any of us for that matter?" Hardhead continues to patrol as he tight beams back to Amber. "Do tell, Ms. MacKenzie. So far your plans have been working well." Greg MacLeod is here! Jayson's nowhere to be found at this point, but he's ready to assist Amber and the Autobots if they need it. "What did I miss?" Amber MacKenzie shrugs almost diffidently. "Common sense, for the most part. I'm a civilian, not a warrior, but even I know to use the terrain against the enemy." She spins slowly in place, then makes a sweeping gesture encompassing... everything. "Rocks and dust. It's not playing fair, but I'd rather kill them without risking us. And speaking of using the terrain, what would you think about filling the holes with dust? I'm sure you can think of the trouble that would cause them." As she finishes her turn, she sights the stumbling Hubcap, and her eyes narrow. She doesn't recognize him. "One of ours?" she radios Hardhead quietly. Just as quietly, she disappears into the cover of some rocks by the cliff side. Hardhead radios back towards Amber. "Yes, that is Hubcap...friendly mech. Just count your fingers after you shake his hand." Mosaic senses that it's safe, at least for now, and steps out of her hiding place. She looks at Amber, then Hardhead, and clicks the safety on her rifle. It immediately powers down. Hubcap scratches at his dented head. "I don't know," he finally replies to Mosaic. "But if we end up dangling from a net high above the ground, I'll let you ask." As for himself, he can attempt to grin at Hardhead, and hear every single word the humans use. Seriously, super hearing over here. Hubcap Kinda like a pallette-swapped Cliffjumper, but with a different head, this small yellow and black minibot, who, cosmetic appearances aside is not Bumblebee, or Cliffjumper, smiles charmingly at you. He may also be a multi-dimensional, trans-temporal hero. It depends if you believe a group of drunken Autobots. Mosaic The Cybertronian before you is quite the imposing sight, but it has nothing to do with her size. She is of average size, but her body is of a deep grey color, trimmed with a deep crimson around the ankles and wrists. The light doesn't even seem to reflect off her metal form, giving her the illusion of a living shadow. Her eyes are a deep sapphire blue and she moves with deliberate grace. She has a pair of decorative wings across her back and a smoke grey Autobot symbol in the middle of her chest. She wields a dual-barred rifle. Mosaic stares pointedly at the human. "Blaze of Glory? Are you planning to go down with the ship, to coin a human phrase?" Amber MacKenzie stares back but assumes that she's with Hubcap. "I'll remember that, Hardhead," she responds to his transmission out loud. "Good evening, lady and gentleman. No, I don't intend to go down with the ship. I'm hoping that the ship will take a lot of Decepticons down instead. My name is Amber MacKenzie, and *officially* I'm the EDC's press liaison, but I sort of volunteered to help out. And you are...?" Hardhead looks around the group and crosses his hands across his chest as he listens. "Ms. MacKenzie is training to be a spy." He nods slightly as he looks at the others, he looks at Mosaic for a moment. "Have we met?" Mosaic looks at Hubcap, but doesn't wait to see if he is going to answer. "Mosaic. Autobot intelligence. Recently recommissioned. It seems we have the same goal. I wonder if there is something the rest of us could be doing?" Mosaic turns her head toward Hardhead. "Unlikely. I have been dead for quite some time. I was recently rebuilt and reformed...and reactivated. Apparently my talents are needed." "Oh hi," Greg says to the unfamiliar Autobot, "Greg Macleod, EDC." He looks over at Amber. "Need any help?" Hardhead rubs his jaw as he extends his hand towards Mosaic. "Hardhead...and my partner." He motions towards his head. "Duros. Welcome back to the front lines. The war isn't going well. We can use all the help we can get." Hubcap stops and stares at the human. Does he know this one? Wait, no he doesn't or she'd know him, one way or the other. So, throwing on his most charming smile, he touches his forelock, as it were. "Pleased to meet you, miss. Name's Hubcap, Communications expert." He puts aside in his mind why Hardhead looks familiar but tips him a nod, anyway. Mosaic looks down at Hardhead's hand for a long moment. Her optics flash and she slowly extends her hand, but she doesn't look too enthusiastic about it. "I will help wherever I am needed." Hardhead shakes the hand and doesn't seem to notice the displeasure, not being much of a people's person. "Good. Should you require assistance, let me know." Mosaic says, "I have not received orders as of yet, nor have I been briefed. I'm used to being in the dark, but usually on a more literal level."" Amber MacKenzie nods to Greg. "I've heard Colonel Briar mention your name, Private. And sure, any help is welcome. I'm feeling pretty overwhelmed at having to plot so... military an activity. Any ideas about more booby traps? If so, nicely ask an available Autobot to help rig it. In the comm room downstairs, you'll find a list of locations of avalanche trip wires. I strongly advise that none of you newcomers wander around before checking that list." She pauses and sighs, a hint of weariness showing before she straightens up and turns to Hubcap. "Nice to meet you, too, sir. Welcome, all of you, to Camp Dusty." Mosaic perks up a bit at the mention of booby traps. "Are there any systems I might be able to get into to alter the code and set off some more...technical traps?" Hubcap starts to reach out a hand to pat Mosaic companionably on the arm, but notices her hesitance with shaking Hardhead's hand. Hmm. Treat this one with care. Cheerfully, he nods back at Amber. "I shall endeavour to contemplate new booby traps to rig." Hardhead motions between Amber and Mosaic. "Sounds like y'all need to get together and talk shop. I tend to be more straight forward." He leans against the wall. "But some trickery and guile is necessary in war." Mosaic says, "If you can win the war in the background, you save a lot of lives in the foreground." Hardhead looks at Mosaic and nods. "Yes, minimize loss is essential." He lets out a sigh. "Until the Decepticons believe that, I'll man the front line and y'all can inflict more damage than I ever can." Amber MacKenzie hehs and lowers her voice. "I'm about brainstormed out by now. Avalanches, dust pits, explosives, and then we're out of here and have hopefully done the bad guys a lot of damage on the way. Please feel free to carry on without me, though. I've already done a couple shifts today, and I'm not feeling very bright right now." Hubcap grimaces slightly and jerks his thumb between himself and Mosaic. "I'm more worried that we didn't fall into any. Autobot IFF's can be faked, after all." Mosaic nods solemnly. "It's fine. Are the systems still active at all? I can take a look to see if there’s anything there I can work with." "Anyone tried box traps with energon and a stick and a string?" Greg pipes up. Mosaic doesn’t understand the joke. "I don't think we have any boxes big enough." "I wouldn't worry about it, Hubcap. There's no IFF involved, just a few precisely-positioned pegs and fishing line. The only ones who know about it are those that have been in the base and seen the map," Amber points out. "The only worry is catching stray Autobots like yourselves, who come here without escort and so don't know to avoid the traps." Hubcap blinks, by way of flickering his optics on and off several times, then half-turns to look behind him. "But... we didn't hit any traps... I didn't even know there /were/ traps." Then he nods grudgingly. "Some places did sound suspicious, though." "We need some really good booby traps," Greg says, "Maybe a hologram of energon above a pit that's been dug in, only the hologram makes you think there's no pit there? Hardhead continues to lean against the wall as he listens to the conversation unfold around him. Mosaic turns towards Greg. "A hologram should be possible. Coding it won't be hard. We just need a projection device. "And then we should have bars slide over the hole so they don't just fly out again," Greg adds. Hubcap says, "I... think we'd catch more Dinobots than Decepticons." Okay, maybe he's a little bitter. Mosaic nods. "Again, an easy change in programming. We'd need a sensor to note when the trap is triggered so the bars don’t close early. And, as noted before, a projector." She looks at Amber. "Is there a way we can direct this red dirt into the pit trap after they're inside, to clog up their intakes and prevent any attempt of escape?" Amber MacKenzie arches a brow at Mosaic but then recalls that the Autobot woman probably didn't hear her earlier. "A vacuum cleaner," she answers promptly, having already given it some thought. "Have some tech guy rig up a vacuum cleaner, and we can gather dust that way. If it weren't already too late, it would've helped hide the base better... Dust shows tracks very clearly, and getting rid of the dust would've made it harder for them. Ah well, spilled milk." "Where's a leafblower when you need one?" Greg wonders. Mosaic rubs her chin. "This idea has promise. I think we should at least try to make it work. The low-tech traps are a great idea because the Decepticons will not even know what to be looking for. But, once they're hit by a couple, their focus will be ruined and they'll fall right into it." Hubcap stares alternately at Mosaic and the humans until they talk about ... vacuuming?. Then he shakes his head and drifts over to Hardhead. "Hey," he says, greeting the much larger 'Bot. Hardhead tilts his head Towards Hubcap as he continues to lean against the wall. He nods to the Minibot. "Hello." Amber MacKenzie nods slowly. "This base is *perfect* for this sort of thing: holes in the ground with holograms to hide them on the surface. However, my idea was to fill some of the holes with dust in advance, not after one of the enemy falls in. I'm not a tactician by any means, but I can't see us winning this, which is why I mentioned our 'blaze of glory'. The base is already rigged with explosives. The pits would hopefully trap several of them, then the base explodes." Mosaic says, "So the goal here is destruction, not capture? We could learn a lot from anyone that might fall into these pits," Hardhead looks at Mosaic. "I think you overestimate the Decepticons' intelligence..." He looks around. "We can also capture a Decepticon...if we want a chat." Mosaic says, "We've got our share of dullards, too. There is intelligence on both sides. Theirs just has more external control, if you get my meaning." Amber MacKenzie shrugs. "It would be nice, but we're expecting a full-scale assault from Trypticon-based forces, and I doubt we'll have the time to take prisoners. Finding someone in advance, though... might work. So would a little stroll around Promontory Point by Moonracer and myself." Despite her blasé tone, she shivers. Hardhead shrugs slightly at that. "I don't but then again, I am kind of a dullard." He chuckles slightly. As he looks at Amber. "Be careful, capturing a Decepticon is difficult. They are skilled liars and like wild animals, they are lethal when cornered." Hubcap takes up a space against the wall, leaning alongside the larger 'Bot as he nods at the others companionably. "Eh, it'll all work out." Wow, guy's an optimist. "Yeah, I heard the Decepticons are pretty dumb," Greg says, "What we should do is pretend to lose, then say, "Ok, want us to start TRYING now? and then wipe them out." Hardhead looks at Greg and stares for a moment. "We should just leave and blow up this planet...it is not like there is other life here." Amber MacKenzie's eyes widen at Hardhead. "*I'm* not doing any capturing, thankyouverymuch. The most I'll do will be eavesdropping on them, and even that's iffy. I can't get into Trypticon, so it'd only be on outside locations." Hardhead looks at Amber and shrugs. "Don't sell yourself short...You could probably beat Misfire." Hubcap shakes his head as he stares at the small group arguing entrapment strategy by the base, and flicks a swift glance at Hardhead. "'S one of those things, I guess." Wow, way to be generic! Hardhead looks at Hubcap. "Hmmmm...Anything fall off a truck, lately?" He looks at the Autobot. "I am always looking for new, items..." "I had another idea," Amber begins thoughtfully. "Use a hologram to make a large section of cliff face look like it's transparent. If the Decepticons try to fly through, especially at high speeds..." That's gotta hurt. Hubcap falls silent, absorbing Hardhead's comment. "Not that I've noticed." Significant pause, "What items might you appreciate if there /were/, ah, transportation difficulties?" Hardhead looks at Hubcap as he pulls out a data pad. He slips it towards Hubcap. "Knick-knacks, mainly." He looks at Amber. "That might work, Decepticons often fly without thinking." "I heard it's often the case that Decepticons forget they can fly," Greg remarks. Hubcap makes the datapad - wait, there's a datapad? Where, when, any witnesses? He nods total agreement with Hardhead, acting nonchalant. "Anything they don't see coming, is a boon to us!" From orbit, a lone starfighter pulls into view and quickly descends towards the surface of the planet. Mainly cobalt blue with red boosters and wing-tips, the craft slows his descent rapidly and transforms mid-air. Hitting the ground a couple of yards away from the group, the figure rises from the mini impact crater and steps through the smoke. Oh yay, it's Defcon. Faster than Sleezardo getting jettisoned from an airlock, Defcon transforms into his robot mode! The bounty hunter saunters towards Hubcap and Hardhead at a meager pace, giving both a nod of his chin; yet says nothing. In the meantime he's pulled a datapad from subspace and is checking for updates. Faster than Sleezardo getting jettisoned from an airlock, Amber vanishes into cover. She's never seen this guy before, and he has a flying alt mode. All her internal alarms are going off, and she tries to get some distance from a potential firefight, squirming between boulders and through puddles of the ever-present red Martian dust. Hardhead glances over towards the incoming Defcon. "Hmmm...this is interesting..." Hubcap nods his chin right back at Defcon. He's heard about this guy, and likes what he's heard. But info can be wrong. Glancing at Amber as he notices her diving for cover, he strides nobly right between her and Defcon. "Hey there. How's tricks?" Hardhead looks between Hubcap and Defcon. He nods at Defcon. "Oh, um, hi," Greg says to Defcon when he appears. Defcon smirks at Hubcap's mention of 'tricks', yet is still engulfed in his datapad. "Tracking a threat level seven Decepticon back through this quadrant." he asides from the device, finally snapping it shut and looking up at those present. "Hubcap, I assume?" the Autobot tracker states, making note of the similar mini-bot body chassis. Nodding to Hardhead, a soldier of his own caliber, Defcon makes little note of the two humans present. "As they can attest, Terran, you need not fear me," he somewhat chuckles. Hardhead looks at Defcon. "Yeah, things are going to get real interesting...I like it." Hubcap blinks somewhat. "You know me?" Okay, Danger Will Robinson! "Uhhh, yeah... Dunno if it helps, but we got our afts handed to us by Galvatron and Shockwave? It was over there somewhere..." Hubcap points towards Olympus Mons. Don't underestimate the lil' guy, or he'll be buying you from Swindle someday... Amber MacKenzie listens to the conversation from a nearby hiding place. She peers around a rock to study the guy. Big blue guy with a... wow... gun on top of his head. She doesn't see any other weapons, but she knows some of them have retractable guns. Slowly rising to her feet, she stands for a moment, catching her breath. Just because *he* says she doesn't have to fear him... Bloody hell, her paranoia is working overtime! If the Autobots aren't panicking, then that's a big, fat hint that he's telling the truth. "I'm tired," she murmurs to herself. Another smile escapes Defcon at Hardhead's mention of 'interesting' developments, but his attention is brought back to Hubcap. "In my line of work, Hubcap." the Autobot trails, continuing a moment later. "Intelligence is key." In truth, Defcon had taken a snapshot of Hubcap the moment he touched down and ran it against the databank of Teletran. "I might have to follow that up." the bounty hunter states, looking off toward where the minibot directed. "In truth, I was hoping to gain a lead on the target I was tracking. Snapdragon." Hardhead shrugs as he stands straight. "Snapdragon? That scrapheap still functions?" He ponders. "If I catch a lead, I'll let you know." "Who is Snapdragon?" Amber asks hesitantly. Hubcap says, "Oh," and then pauses thoughtfully. "Haven't seen him. but I think we can indulge your presence for the time being." With a sweep of his hand, but after he's noticed Amber has moved from safety (super ears), he waves Defcon towards the base." "No, you wouldn't have. I lost his trail half a vorn back." Defcon replies, taking a gander at the Mars installation. Turning towards Amber, the Autobot leans down to take a knee and looks her in the face. "A Decepticon who's laziness is only outdone by his stench." he pauses for effect, before continuing. "And if he's on the move, something is terribly amiss." Amber MacKenzie holds her ground, still having to look up at the guy. She processes the brief description and then continues with, "Appearance, strengths, weaknesses, sir? I spend several hours a day in a hiding place simply watching, and I would be grateful for any information you can give me so that I would recognize this person if he came this way." "Maybe he's trying to out-run his odour!" Hubcap quips. Then glances around himself as everyone falls silent. "I - it - oh." The Minibot falls silent as he thinks. "Rockets might be good?" He mutters. Greg MacLeod finds all this standing interminable and decides to lean back and relax. "You don't say?" Defcon smirks, standing up to his full height and swivels around toward the base. "I'll see to it that you're forwarded his dossier, miss." he states matter of factly. Not commenting on the poor joke Hubcap cracks wise, "Affirmative. I will have to restock my reserves if I am to get to the bottom of this dilemma." Defcon asides before making his way towards the base. "Thank you," Amber calls after the Transformer, suddenly recalling that she hasn't had dinner yet. She thinks she'll have... another MRE! Depressed by the thought of chicken a la king for dinner *again*, she sighs and drops through the not-so-substantial ground and out of sight; she knows the short cuts around here. Dinner, and bed. Autobot Message: 3/57 Posted Author Mars: Status Update Wed Apr 18 Hardhead ---- *TEXT ONLY REPORT* TO: COMMAND. FROM:HARDHEAD The campaign on Mars is not going well. The Decepticon's stronghold on the planet is heavily fortified and our position has been compromised. I am surprised we have not yet be overrun. The Decepticons must be occupied with other matters. It is only a matter of time before they engage in an all-out assault on our position. Per General Orders, I have prepared our Current base for evacuation and recommend we follow Colonel Briar of the EDC's suggested fall back positions. Our current base has been prepared to give any unwanted guests, a *warm* greeting, and leave a lasting *impression* on this dust ball. Additionally our outer defenses have been enhanced. If you are not aware of these new defenses contact myself, Moonracer, Scattershot, or Colonel Briar for an updated map. Lastly, I would like to note that the following individuals were instrumental in our new defenses: EDC Soldiers: Colonel Briar, Captain Redfield, Corporal MacLeod, Nebulan Liaison Velum, and Civilian MacKenzie who spearheaded much of our *improvements*. Autobots: Hubcap, Mosaic, Scattershot, Moonracer, Encore, Landmine, Nosecone, and Blaster have helped with the actual work. *Command Eyes Only* I recommend we, launch a full scale orbital assault on this planet, the Decepticons have engaged in a tactical error, by entrenching themselves on this lifeless rock. The EDC has pulled most of its forces, and we can quickly and quietly remove our forces from the dark side of this planet. I can stay behind to maintain the illusion of our presence. Additionally, I would like a transfer from my current assignment in order to become a Liaison with the EDC and assigned to coordinate our forces with Colonel Briars. I believe our combined forces can launch a Guerrilla Campaign that might hurry the end of this war. I await further instructions. -Hardhead